DP STORY IDEAS
by otakubabes
Summary: just some story ideas, crossover or not that i came upe with, pm if interested!
1. Chapter 1

Danny phantom Story Ideas

Hey there fellow Fanfic writers, I have lots of different ideas for fics that I cant write, simply because I am too busy, I have one already in progress that will take a while and some genres I have little to no experience in, there's also a new year of college starting soon and the booze-up for my 18th b-day {2 weeks to go :-D} to be planned, so any stray ideas that decide to come to me in random moments I'm gonna be putting here for anyone who' interested.

DANNY PHANTOM/BATMAN TAS CROSSOVER

Basically, Jazz is Harley Quinn, and falls for the joker and turns to a life of crime after being hired as a psychologist at arkham. Can involve Danny as a superhero if you want, possible team up with Batman on that part, and phantom planet is ignored. Basic info about Batman TAS and Danny phantom obviously required.

Physiological/ romance genre.

Pairings- Jazz/Joker {obviously} Danny/Sam {if involved} Batman/ Catwoman {not a big part but worth mentioning.}

DANNY PHANTOM ( reserved for Marshstone)

In phantom planet, after Danny and tucker tell people to stay on earth and become intangible to get out of the way of the disasteroid, by human nature there would be some people who are scared of that and would not heed the warning and get on a plane to avoid it and stay tangible, hence dooming themselves. So the story is about the people on the plane who end up dying at the disasteroid, in their final moments. Can be all OCs or have some of the characters from the show in there.

Tragedy/ family/ phycological genre.

DANNY PHANTOM

AU-verse, Danny gains the power to tell when people are going to die and how and tries to stop peoples deaths until clockwork tells him that it's a power that comes with being ghostking, which he is aware of and that he cant do anything about it. He sees sams sell-by-date and becomes conflicted as she's due to die soon in a horrific manner, can be rape or something equally horrific. How will Danny spend Sams last moments and will he defy the fates and save her? You decide.

Romance/ tradegy/ hurt/ possible torture genres.

Pairings- Sam/ Danny Tucker/ Valerie

DANNY PHANTOM( reserved for DarkShade5221, see Opposite Dimension)

Danielle Phantom falls through a natural portal whilst exploring the ghostzone and ends up in a different reality where the bad guys and the good guys are reversed, so Danny's evil and Vlad's a good guy posing as an evil one, she encounters evil Danny and he beats the living shit out of her, but the small good part of him stops him,[ cause we all know Danny's got some evil in him], and Dani meets the universes good guys, and they team up for a massive battle of messed up good vs evil, whilst Dani goes to the far frozen to get the infimap to get home whilst everyone is distracted with the war. This happens after Danielle has been stabilised and evil Danielle doesn't exist because vlad didn't clone anyone. Also the neutral characters like clockwork and the observants aren't affected because they never went into any good/ evil catagories in the first place but would act more sympathetic or more sadistic depending on their counterparts.

Any genre you like.

Canon pairings for all characters and evil counterparts alike.

DANNY PHANTOM/ YOUNG JUSTICE CROSSOVER ( reserved for DarkShade5221)

The team find a seemingly normal homeless teenager self-harming in an alley whilst on a mission or stopping a crime of some sort, they try to help him when they discover he's a meta-human because he has green blood in both forms {ectoplasm}, but will they get in over their heads when this meta-human boy named Danny has a government agency called the GIW after him claiming he is a ghost that escaped their research facilities. Danny has a vivisection scar, is OOC because he's depressed, suicidal and self-harming, family and friends and teacher died in the ultimate enemy instead of being saved by clockwork, Danny is 17 and escaped the GIW when he was 15 and became depressed and suicidal during his time on the streets, post TUE, no PP, season 1 of young justice.

Depression, torture and phycological genres, slight romance. No danny pairings.

DANNY PHANTOM

Danny saves a coloured guy from a ghost and is chased by Valerie; he makes a speech about racism to Valerie and she takes it to heart and starts to think about ghosts differently, one-shot.

Valerie/Danny pairing

Any genre you like.

DANNY PHANTOM/ JUSTICE LEAGUE CARTOON (sorry forgot what it's called but you know the one from late nineties/ early 2000's)

During fights with their respective bad guys, the main members of the justice league are transported to the ghost zone by clockwork as one beings from the fifth dimension {like bat mite, superman's backwards name guy or someone else} has infiltrated the ghost zone and the observant are insistent on having them dealt with so clockworks sorts it out by bringing beings who got rid of them before. They meet Danny Phantom and together they deal with the pest and rid him of the ghost zone.

Humor/ romance

Canon romances- Danny/Sam Bruce/ Diana Shiara/ Green lantern (again, forgot his name}

(SORRY ABOUT THE NAME FORGETTING, IT HAS BEEN LIKE, SIX YEARS, SO BEAR WITH IT COS IM TOO LAZY TO DO REASERCH, ENJOY)

That's all my idea's for now, so just PM me if your interested, more might be added in the future if anymore come to me, just review if your interesting in an idea so that no-one claims them twice, and if there are reviews check them before PMing for obvious reasons, any idea with two or more offers would go on a first come first serve system, so be aware of that, and I will get back to everyone that emails personally so no worries and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

DANNY PHANTOM STORY IDEAS

DANNY PHANTOM

After TUE, when Clockwork doesn't save Danny's friends and family {and Mr Lancer}, he goes to live with his aunt Alicia who has to deal with raising a slightly suicidal grieving half ghost {not that she knows that} teenager, whilst also coming to terms with her sisters untimely deaths, and the move from bitter and lonely old woman in the middle of no-where to a kind and compassionate {very tsundere} woman living in a small city that may or may not be amity park.

Because most fics just gloss her over despite the fact she lost her sister and most of her {as far as we have seen} immediate family are dead. Also I'm sick of the next option being Vlad in these, I mean hello, living relative there, just because she's living without technology doesn't mean she can't move. Sorry, had to rant.

Genre: family/ whatever

Pairings: Danny/Sam Tucker/Valerie {she'll be grieving} Alicia/OC {if you want}

THE AVENGERS/ DANNY PHANTOM

Danny is hurt badly in a fight with Vlad Plasmius and he goes back home to find the Avengers, {Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov, Steve, Clint, and Bruce banner}, asking his parents about the ghost attacks. He hurries to his room in pain, which his parents miss but Natasha doesn't. She goes upstairs to confront him and brings the team with her, they find him setting a broken bone back into place and one of them{your choice} gets custody over him because of neglectful parents.

Set after the first avenger's movie and several years after Danny got his ghost powers so post TUE and no PP.

Pairings: canon

Genres: whatever

DANNY PHANTOM

Mermaid AU where Danny and his family are all mermaids/mermen and Danny's parents have an obsession with the human world, they build a machine to allow them to breath above water so they can observe the humans, made with human DNA, Danny goes into it after it doesn't work and gets turned part human whenever he isn't in water he goes human. He washes onto the shores of Amity Park after becoming unconscious in the machine and turns human and naked once dried out, where he is discovered by Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

Basically a mermaid reimagining of Danny Phantom.

Rules: Danny can't walk at first for obvious reasons.

Mermaids speak Esperanto{ use google translate is desperate}

Pairings: Sam/Danny Tucker/Valerie Jack/Maddie

Genres: whatever but maybe some comedy.

DANNY PHANTOM/TEEN TITANS

The titans are transported to the ghost zone and meet Danny Phantom who hides them from walker and his rules until they can get to the Fenton portal back to earth which is very far away from Danny's lair which is near clockworks tower.

Genres: whatever

Pairings: whatever

I'm not a big fan of Teen Titans as in I've never seen one episode and I can't find it online so it's up to you to fill in the gaps in plot.

DANNY PHANTOM

AU where Maddie is raped by a ghost and gives birth to Danny just popped into my head one day so run with it.

Genres: whatever

Pairings: canon

DANNY PHANTOM

A library worker OC muses on Skulker's daily visit for the purple back gorilla book.

Genres: comedy/fluff

Pairings: skulker/ember

DANNY PHANTOM

AU. Instead of escaping at the end of walkers first appearance, Danny serves his jail time of 100 years, becoming more ghost than human because of full exposure to the pure ectoplasmic atmosphere, after his release he goes back to the human world, now approximately 95% ghost, 5% human,{so basically a ghost with a human disguise} and has to deal with coming out of prison, making new friends and meeting new family members, as well as fulfilling his now omnipotent obsession to protect.

Rules: Danny is between the ages of 16-18 in appearance but is really 114 years old, just stopped physically ageing.

Pairings: Danny/OC {if you want} OC/OC {since all original characters would be dead by now.}

Genres: whatever

DANNY PHANTOM/BLOOD TIES

Pandora's Box has been sucked through a natural portal and Danny, who was visiting Pandora, went with it to get it back.

Takes place after boxed up fury and during the Pandora episode of blood ties and is based on said episode with Danny and Ghostly hijinks inserted.

Pairings: Canon

Genres: whatever

**THAT'S IT FOR MY IDEA'S AND YES I AM ALIVE, I HAVEN' BEEN ACTIVE LATELY BECAUSE I JUST LOST INTEREST, OR AS SOME MIGHT SAY MY MUSE, BUT IM PICKING IT RIGHT UP AGAIN AND HERE ARE SOME STORIES THAT I CAME UP WITH AT MY TIME OFF. COLLEGE DOESN'T HELP MUCH EITHER, BUT WHAT CAN YOU DO. **

**STORIES FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER ARE STILL AVALABLE UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE AND AS ALWAYS JUST PM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THEM. FIRST COM FIRST SERVE, AND ALL THAT SHIT.**


End file.
